I 'Like' Like You
by firelady101
Summary: Sonny tells Tawni that she likes her. Will Tawni be able to come clean and stop hiding her feelings from herself? For TracyCook! I hope you like! I own nothing! R&R! Tonny!


**A/N: Hey y'all, I heard this song and I was like omg! I need to write something for it! And I also promised TracyCook a one-shot for winning my contest :D The song is Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove. I'll put the lyrics in also(: Not all, just the 3 key parts :'D**

**Sorry if you got this twice :P I didn't copy the whole chapter on to and I didn't check and see if I did :P But here it is...**

I looked into the mirror, examining my face for any flaws and coco-moco-coco checkups, but what I saw wasn't on my face, it was sitting on the couch behind me. Sonny was sitting up, bouncing her legs up and down fast; she had her arms wrapped around her body with a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay Sonny?" I asked into the mirror looking at her. Her face moved to face me; she nodded with a fake smile on her cute face. Wait? Cute? Whatever, I'll ignore it; I think I should figure out what is wrong with her. "Liar."

She nodded again, looking away from me; I sighed and walked over to her. She moved away from me when I sat next to her.

"Did I do something?"

"No." Her voice cracked.

"Okay, than talk to me..."

"I don't want to tell you Tawni."

"Please?" I moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her small body.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"I always think you're crazy, is something wrong with Chad? Is he being a jerk?"

"I broke up with Chad."

"Again?" I laughed a little, "Sonny, what did he do now?"

"He didn't do anything. I just like someone else." She looked away, focusing her attention on her feet.

"Oh, who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What if I guess?"

She shrugged, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Wow, she really didn't want me to know.

"Hmm... Is it another Mack Falls cast member? James? Please say no to that one."

She giggled for a second. Okay, no.

"Is it one of our cast members?"

Her whole body got stiff under my grasp. Aha, gottchya Sonny.

"Grady or Nico... hmmmm..." I pretended to think, "It's Nico isn't it? Ooh, Nico and Sonny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Oooh!" I smiled at my friend.

"No."

"Oh... Grady?"

"No!"

"Common!" I shook her a little bit, "There is no one left."

"Are you that blind!" She got up making me fall on my face.

"What!"

"It's you Tawni! You! I broke up with Chad because I like you!" She covered her mouth after she said this.

"What, me?" How could she like me? Well other than the fact that I am Tawni Hart... But still!

"Yes! You!" She started crying.

"Sonny..." Did I like her? Yes, she is my best friend, but did I like her like that? No. Well... yes. I'm always confusing myself with this subject. I push my emotions so far back I almost never think about them. "You need to let me think." I was talking to both her and myself. What was I going to?

"I understand."

_ My heart booms_

_At the speed of light_

_But the exit sign's_

_Always on my mind_

_Always in my sight_

_I can say that I_

_Really want to stay_

_But the devil inside_

_Always wins the fight_

_Always gets his way_

I saw her and smiled lightly. Okay, maybe I did like her, a lot at that. But there is always something telling me that I should not like this girl, that it is wrong. But I honestly didn't know anymore, is it that wrong? One part of me is saying go for it, the other is saying that I like boys. But I don't know. Maybe I like boys too? But not one makes my heart race as fast as she does.

_Jump out the window_

_Gotta get out on the highway_

_When things are getting too attached_

_I need an escape_

_I'm seeing stars and there is_

_Nothing more that I hate_

_Baby, there's something that I gotta say_

I walked out of our room and down the hall to the parking lot. I needed to think about what I was going to say to her next time I saw her. I do like her, but what if I just lust for her? When ever I see her something happens to my body, something that has never happen to me in my past relationships and crushes. Maybe I just need to have sex with her, my feelings might go away after that. Yeah that's it. But what if it's not? What if I... I love her... Oh my gosh Tawni, you don't love anyone but yourself.

_It's disgusting how I love you_

_I can't take it, I should hate you_

_Cause you're messing up my name_

_Gotta walk my talk, my fame_

_But I just wanna touch your face_

_It's disgusting_

_It's disgusting how you changed me_

_From a bandit to a baby_

_Think I might gotta change my name_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame_

_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

But I do love her. I shouldn't hide it anymore, not from myself, or her. I've always been told liking girls was wrong. My own father said he would hate me if I did. But I don't care about him right now. I care about Sonny. I hated her when she first came here, but she changed me. I am nicer; I know that, she along with my cast members have told me so. But I am Tawni Hart! I am famous and pretty and amazing! I should keep it that way! But Sonny... oh, she is all those things and more! I just want to touch her and hold her. Oh! Look at me! I'm head over heels. It's not disgusting that I like a girl, Tawni... Ugh!why am I talking to myself in third person?

_Chapter by chapter_

_I'm falling faster and faster_

_Becoming manic, the magic_

_It's so romantic, I panic oh_

_Hit the eject button but_

_It must be stuck, something's up_

_I'm drifting out_

_Right over the brink, baby_

Everything she does is amazing. I thought about a few key points as I walked back and forth. I think I first fell for her when I found out about Eric. A part of me knew it was Sonny. I just couldn't keep my hands off of her. She was perfect and cute! I just reacted the way I did so she wouldn't think I liked her. When Chad and I crashed her and James' date, I was not doing it for myself, I didn't want her to get hurt, and I did not want her to be with James. I wanted her to be with me. I hated Chad a lot more when they started dating. I wasn't mad that she was happy with him; I was mad because she wasn't with me.

I walked back into the dressing room. I had made up my mind. I was in love with Allison Monroe. I have just been denying it for years. I was a little scared about it, like what will happen. I have never been with a girl before. I have barely had any girl friends let alone friends. Sonny was my best friend.

I hugged my body close as I waked into the room. Sonny was curled in a ball. Nico sat next to her, trying to calm her. They didn't notice me, so I just watched and listened.

"Shh." Nico said.

"She hates me Nico." Sonny sobbed.

"Does not."

"Yes she does, I told her I liked her… She just left. How could I be so stupid? I should have just stayed with Chad."

"Nah. And get hurt again and again? That ain't right."

"Well, I'm hurt now than I ever was when I was with Chad." This hurt quiet a lot. I didn't mean to hurt her, I just needed to think.

"Well..." Nico's eyes went to mine. "I think you need to talk to her."

"I don't want to Nico. It was hard to even to tell her, you are the only person who I told."

"I know."

"What would you do?" Sonny looked up at him, wiping her face.

_"Talk to her."_ He pointed to me. I gulped and nodded as her eyes went to me. A flash of pain went through her eyes. She really was scared. Scared that I was going to reject her and be disgusted. I gave her a smile before telling Nico to leave us, he did so and I took his place on the couch. "Sonny."

"What?" She looked at me, her eyes tearing.

"Don't worry." I pulled her close to me; she was hesitant but leaned into my chest.

"Why are you being nice?"

"Because I like you too." I said quietly.

"What?" She turned around, straddling my lap.

"I like you."

Her eyes brightened. "You mean,_ like_,_ like?"_

"Yes, that kind of like." I laughed at her.

"Oh, Tawni." She smiled ear to ear, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I would normally push her off, but I held her closer than ever. "Be my girlfriend."

I blushed. I was used to this as a question, but Sonny was demanding it. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." She laughed.

"Then, yes, I am your girlfriend." I smiled.

"Good!" She pushed her lips on mine. I was in shock, I couldn't move.

"Oh," She pulled back. "I'm sorry…"

I snapped out of it, pulling on her chin pressing my lips on hers again, giving her a long sweet kiss, only pulling back to say, "Don't be."

**A/N: How'd you like it? :D Please tell me! I'm supposed to be taking a shower to go out to dinner with my mother, but I just had to write this! I heard the song and was like :DDDDDDDDDDDDD its perfect! Soooo whoop there it is! I'm sorry if it's lame. But Yay! And I can't find spell check so :P**

**Oh, yeah, for the people who comented on Goodbye, I will answer her-**

**For the person who told me to update Sonny Chad and Baby, I am sorry but I will try asap**

**For the to people who were mean- I honestly think you were the same person, but I have a question, why did you read it if you did not like it? I am sorry that you don't like it, but that doesn't matter and no, I will not stop writing, I will do what I enjoy :D And also, why does it matter to _you _if _I _am gay? So what if I was? My sexual orintaition is non of your bees-wax. :P**

**Sorry about that guys, it just bothered me.**

**But anyways, I hope you liked this story :D**

**Oh, btw, I will be updating my other stories as soon as I can! I don't remember this, but I wrote a chapter for Bad Romance last night after I took my Ambien… it was bad, I just read it xD I don't think you want Chad to kill Sonny and turn Jack into a purple Monkey… Yeah… I really wrote that… o.O**

**PM if you want :D**

**Love, love.**

**Firelady101~ **


End file.
